User talk:Jfingers88
templates in state pages Go ahead and add the state template to all the states. Chadlupkes 20:16, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Okay, I've added the state template to Alabama as per your request. Thanks! Dick Clark 21:56, 9 August 2006 (UTC) State articles and Categories Hi, I just noiced you removed the Category:United States from the states pages. I should have noticed earlier though, since I've been putting them back (I thought I had just forgotten to put them). Do you think they shouldn't have the USA cat? -- Waldsen 15:41, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :I think they should stay in there state subcategories, so we don't have multiple Alabamas in the US cat. Is that bad? Jfingers88 00:26, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :The main state articles should have the US cat, then any sub articles about races, campaigns and issues within each state would have the state cat. Having Alabama in both the sub-cat list under US and as an article in the US cat is fine. Chadlupkes 01:38, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Templates There is no need to add category:templates to the template pages. You can find all the templates without the need for a category using . Angela (talk) 11:30, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Maybe you can find all categories with the Special, but I think the Category:Templates will be useful for grouping templates into sub-categories. --Waldsen 19:34, 14 August 2006 (UTC) wikitables I think it would look better with borders, but maybe that's just me. Chadlupkes 14:31, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :That was sorta what I wanted and what I was hoping the code would do. I'm not exactly a master of css or other stuff. I was hoping for thin borders instead of the big blocky ones. Jfingers88 14:36, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::style="borders:thin black solid;" Chadlupkes 15:45, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::We could add the proposed code to common.css and see how it looks. Is there any way to experiment with the styles without editing protected files? For example, can I create a User:Waldsen/Monobook.css and call that from my sandbox? --Waldsen 19:40, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I think that's supposed to work, but I haven't done it. Take a look at the help page and see if you can find something about personal customization. Chadlupkes 19:44, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::::http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_configuration#MediaWiki:Monobook.css California Population. Maybe we should break that page up into A-F, G-(whatever) etc. Chadlupkes 20:31, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry, I did know that. It was just frustration because it takes so long to go through the whole thing. I hate how the internet prohibits proper communication of tone. Gah! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 21:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Navigation Popups Just create your /monobook.js then copy and paste this: // Wikipedia:User:Lupin/popups.js document.write(' '); I tried the template , which didn't work, but the code works just as it does on wikipedia (except on rving you need to click save page). User:McLurker List of users by location, hello from fellow esperanzan Done. I've also added a link to List of users by location to Forum:Who we are. I've noticed from that list that I'm not the only European here. BTW, I've noticed you are a member of Esperanza. I've recently joined, under my Wikipedia name Lurker (I've chosen this new one as there are too many people on the net calling themselves Lurker) so you may see me contribute to Esperanza pages under that name from time to time. User:McLurker